Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the thermal interface materials (TIMs) used for heat removal in electronics, optoelectronics, photonics, and battery technology.
Description of the Related Technology
Rapidly increasing power densities in electronics make efficient heat removal an important issue for progress in information, communication and energy storage technologies. See, e.g., Balandin, IEEE Spectrum, 29, 35-39 (2009) and Garimella, S. V. et al., IEEE Transactions on Components and Packaging Technologies, 31, 801-815 (2008). Development of the next generations of integrated circuits (ICs), three-dimensional (3D) integration and ultra-fast high-power density communication devices can make the thermal management requirements extremely severe. See, e.g., Balandin, IEEE Spectrum, 29, 35-39 (2009); S. V. Garimella et al., IEEE Transactions on Components and Packaging Technologies, 31, 801-815 (2008); R. Prasher, Proceedings of IEEE, 94, 1571-1585 (2006); F. Sarvar et al., Proceeds. Electronics System Integration Technology Conference (IEEE 1-4244-0553), 2, 1292-1302 (2006); R. S. Prasher et al., Intel Technology Journal, 9, 285-296 (2005); and J. Felba, Thermally conductive nanocomposites, in Nano-Bio-Electronic, Photonic and MEMS Packaging (Springer Science, 2010; DOI 10.1007/978), Editors C. P. Wong, K.-S. Moon and Y. Li, 277-314 (2010). Efficient heat removal can become a critical issue for the performance and reliability of modern electronic, optoelectronic, photonic devices and systems. Thermal interface materials (TIMs), applied between heat sources and heat sinks, can be essential ingredients of thermal management. See, e.g., R. Prasher, Proceedings of IEEE, 94, 1571-1585 (2006); F. Sarvar et al. Proceeds. Electronics System Integration Technology Conference (IEEE 1-4244-0553), 2, 1292-1302 (2006); R. S. Prasher et al., Intel Technology Journal, 9, 285-296 (2005); and J. Felba, Thermally conductive nanocomposites, in Nano-Bio-Electronic, Photonic and MEMS Packaging (Springer Science, 2010; DOI 10.1007/978), Editors C. P. Wong, K.-S. Moon and Y. Li, 277-314 (2010). Conventional TIMs filled with thermally conductive particles require high volume fractions f of filler (f˜50%) to achieve thermal conductivity K of the composite in the range of ˜1-5 W/mK at room temperature (RT). Attempts of utilizing highly thermally conductive nanomaterials, e.g., carbon nanotubes (CNTs), as fillers in TIMs, have not led to practical applications due to weak thermal coupling at CNTs/base interface and prohibitive cost.